


Swallow

by EustaceS



Series: Small admiral and resident Sith lord [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Relationships, Established Relationship, Force Sensitivity, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Palpatine forgot to have THE talk with his apprentice, Piett is not amused, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EustaceS/pseuds/EustaceS
Summary: Admiral Piett had enough of the force antics.





	

The first signs, that something was wrong, were very subtle. He wanted a datapad and stretched his hand to reach for it, but instead it flew in his hand. He considered himself overworked. The other day, he did the same thing with a glass of brandy and the next day, when he woke up, things were floating in his room. Admiral Piett had finally had enough and mustered the courage to confront the resident Sith lord, who simply had no concept of privacy or decent manners.  He was pleased that he was cared for, but that force antics should stop. Piett used given access codes to Vader’s private chambers and as he marched in, he froze on the spot. The emperor was obviously struggling with some strategic explanation.

“Lord Vader, yes midi-chlorians can be passed on the next force sensitive generation. However there is another way how to …” The  emperor's hologram made a gesture, which would be considered as deep embarrassment for a lesser creature. “ how to transfer them to non-force sensitive, but with compatibility with them. The Jedi prevented it with their vow of chastity…or rather by not swallowing the thing.”

Piett swallowed, actually he did every time.

**Author's Note:**

> My beta is awesome :D


End file.
